Computer security is of paramount importance in today's technological world. To that end, a variety of authentication approaches have been developed to enable users to securely login to computer systems and applications. One example of a typical authentication approach involves validating a user's authentication credentials (e.g., username and password). A user may supply the authentication credentials to a computing environment, such as a data grid or cloud computing system, to login to the computing environment. If the authentication credentials are valid, the user is allowed to login to the computing environment. Once logged in to the computing environment, the user may need to supply additional authentication credentials to access various services of the computing environment. For example, the user may need to supply a different set of authentication credentials (e.g., a different username and password combination) to the computing environment to obtain access a job-execution service of the computing environment. Having this additional layer of security may prevent malicious actors (e.g., hackers) from accessing the services in the computing environment and wreaking havoc, should they gain unauthorized access to the computing environment.